1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust absorption head of a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a structure that employs the suction airflow of a vacuum cleaner to achieve a natural rotation of the dust absorption brush wheel, thereby enhancing the dust absorption effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional vacuum cleaner (not shown) normally includes a plurality of expansion tubes and different kinds of suction heads that are engaged into the rear end surface of the body of the vacuum cleaner. In this way, they can be employed in accordance with user requirements. The plug-type connection belongs to the prior art so that no further descriptions thereto are given hereinafter. The invention relates to a dust absorption head for a vacuum cleaner.
As well-known, all kinds of dust absorption heads only have a fixed type suction head without the rotational dust absorption effect. Thus, the conventional dust absorption head cannot cover our needs when we require a dust absorption brush for a rotational cleaning of curtains, etc. Accordingly, the conventional dust absorption head requires further improvements.